puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 2
"The Jump of Rizumu's Heart!" is the second episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, and the second episode of the entire series of Pretty Rhythm. It aired on April 16th, 2011. Synopsis Rizumu is upset with Aira for being able to perform a Prism Jump despite not having any training and she challenges her to a dance off. Afterwards, Jun and Kyoko offer them scholarships for Pretty Top but Rizumu refuses to accept charity and storms off. In hopes of making her feel better, Aira attempts to befriend her. '' Full Summary While Aira watches television she catches her younger siblings looking at a newspaper article about her Prism Star debut. Curiously they wonder if this girl really is her, but her suspicious behavior causes them to agree it probably isn't. While walking through school Aira thinks about how angry her father would be if he discovered what happened. She is also depressed because of their class change- until she runs into Rizumu and realizes they will be in the same classroom. However, as class goes by Rizumu does nothing more than stare at her, causing her to become anxious. After class Rizumu asks Aira to hang out with her and they head off to Harajuku to do some shopping. But when Aira realizes Rizumu is ''still observing her, she finds it hard to focus until she becomes overwhelmed with glee by the amazing shops surrounding them. They eventually come to Pretty Top to find a bunch of people in a room dancing, and out of nowhere Rizumu announces her challenge to dance against Aira. Aira is shocked and tries to refuse since she isn't a good dancer, but she is unable to. But to Rizumu's frustration Aira fails. She can't understand how someone like Aira -who is very clumsy- would be capable of pulling off a Prism Jump. She recalls witnessing it, although Aira doesn't seem to even remember, claiming she hadn't meant to. Her easy-going response only angers Rizumu further when Callings and Jun suddenly approach them, along with Kyoko. With Mion being a no-show for her own debut, she has decided to put Aira in her place for the time being and they offer the girls scholarships for Pretty Top, pointing out how much training they still need. Aira considers the offer, but when Rizumu storms off and refuses, Kyoko starts to panic over the idea of another Prism Star taking off since it makes them look bad. Jun asks Aira to go and speak to Rizumu since he's certain he wouldn't be able to break through to her, and Aira agrees, following after the other girl. Rizumu allows Aira inside and apologizes for causing her problems, and while Aira claims it's alright, she finally gets fed up and asks her why she keeps staring at her so intensely. Rizumu claims it's nothing though, then asks Aira about her future dream. More than anything she would like to become a famous Prism Star; with Aira complimenting her dedication before admitting she would like to be a model- but her parents want her to take over the Cake Shop. It's then Aira asks about Rizumu's mother, only causing things to become awkward after Rizumu brings up not having one. Eventually, Rizumu asks Aira to teach her how to do a Prism Jump because it's very important she learns it, but Aira brings up once again that she isn't sure how she even did it. She recalled what Jun said, about listening to the voice of their clothing, then asks Rizumu about hers, and Rizumu brings up that she has a bunch but thinks jersey's are easier to move in. Aira suggests that she tries some on for her since it might help and she agrees, so Aira looks through her wardrobe and puts together a few outfits with the odds-and-ends she finds, then she has Rizumu try them on. Rizumu is a little surprised, then asks Aira if she can follow her around to learn everything that goes into a Prism Jump. Aira sees no harm in it and agrees. The next day the girls prepare for an upcoming performance, but to Rizumu's surprise she isn't given any Prism Stones. Kyoko has decided to have her perform in her new outfit Aira put together. She goes on ahead to introduce the girls and Aira heads off to change. But upon hitting the stage again nerves get the better of her and she falls down, beginning to cry. Rizumu begins to dance and sing as she is instructed while Kyoko calls out to them in hopes of getting Aira to focus. She keeps stumbling and falling over, causing her much grief as Jun attempts to calm both of them down. She is unable to understand but they watch as Rizumu suddenly realizes that she is ready to do the Prism Jump. She skates around and is able to perform Heartful Splash, wowing everyone. Once the performance ends, Rizumu embraces Aira for all of her effort to help her out. She believes in what they have been saying, and when she started to skate, the clothing Aira chose for her began to sing out to her. As the girls talk, Jun watches from nearby and he's glad to see them progress. Although, he starts to wonder what Mion could possibly be doing and why she's being so difficult. The following day, the newspaper comes out and Aira's mother and siblings see the newspaper and find the girl who resembles Aira, tripping and stumbling over. While they still aren't sure if it's her, they promise to keep it a secret just in case. Aira quickly grabs the paper and claims not to know where it went when their dad comes into the room to ask, then she runs outside. Live Action Segments Starting the show Akkina, Reina, Mia, and Karin introduce themselves to the audience and a video of the girls training is shown. They mention how long they train and how much fun they've had up to this point before Akkina reveals that the girls will be receiving special prism stones. Red ones to help them work on improving their fashion sense, Yellow to encourage them to keep dancing, and blue to help train their voices. She also rewards them based on their hard work by giving them special levels. They start at bronze and work all the way up to silver, gold, platinum, and finally Prism Queen, where they will be making their debut. Before they start the anime she hands the girls the Memory Pass card. After the Show The girls comment on how Rizumu was able to perform her jump and how well the clothes worked for her. They decide to Pretty Remake the Hair Accessory and turn to the game to show everyone how a simple accessory can change someone's image. From a simple headband to a cute, covering knit cap. They use their memory pass so that they won't forget such a lesson and watch as the gauge becomes half full before ending the segment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Andy *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru *Mion Takamine *Neko-chi Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 2/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes